<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless by Wulvercazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442498">Shameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz'>Wulvercazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Grimm is a little clueless, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, last minute Valentines fic, no beta we die, some sub/dom undertones, touch starved boys turned sex fiends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulvercazz/pseuds/Wulvercazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow has no shame, and it's a problem... Until it's not. uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter was originally a Twitter thread~ but I was left wanting to give a continuation to this fluffy-naughty lil thing,,, and today seemed like a good occasion. </p><p>Fluffy with a smutty end uvu</p><p>((Will post all of it today,,, just need to finish some things for chapter 3 &lt;3))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grimmjow is… shameless.</p><p>Not because he has ‘kinks’ or whatever; but because he just… doesn’t find nudity embarrassing. He’s not oblivious, he knows he’s good looking in this human body. He just doesn’t understand what’s so amazing about it. And really— before Aizen, he was naked 24/7. Hollows just don’t care about that shit. </p><p>So of course he finds it <em> hilarious </em> how much Ichigo cares about it. How flustered he gets when Grimmjow decides to wear the top half of his bodysuit around his waist when it’s too hot. Or how awkward he acts when his suit gets a bit more torn up than usual when they spar. Ichigo even insisted he wore his shinigami kosode once— when the thing was barely staying together. And all the while he couldn’t even turn to look at him properly.</p><p>So, of course, Grimmjow found ways to be even more indecent more often. It felt a lot like having Ichigo at his mercy, and the more he did it, the more of a <em> rush </em> it gave him. It never got old; and people around them noticed. Yoruichi and Urahara especially. They <em> had </em> to help Grimmjow achieve his goals. </p><p>Ichigo was no good at sensing reiatsu... or pretty much anything else, but something told him there was someone conspiring against him as he tried his best to recover from the last of Grimmjow’s antics. </p><p>It <em> had </em> to be on purpose. Grimmjow had to be playing him. But why? </p><p>This started only recently too, after... No. </p><p>No. That couldn’t be it. There was no way Grimmjow found out. Even if Ichigo didn’t have a good poker face (or at all), Grimmjow was <em> just </em> as bad as him at reading social cues. As smart as he was, there was no way Grimmjow found out on his own what Ichigo was just starting to think about him. </p><p>He hadn’t told a <em> soul </em>. How- how much he liked to look at Grimmjow’s body. </p><p>He knew it was <em> wrong </em> to stare, to imagine the kinds of things that popped up in his mind sometimes. Especially knowing how angry Grimmjow would be if he found out; but Grimm’s newfound hobby wasn’t helping at all. He tried really hard— to put those thoughts in the back of his mind, to concentrate on the task at hand, or on how much Grimmjow pissed him off sometimes. But it was all useless as soon as the arrancar’s built body was out in the open. Grimm wasn’t this careless before, allowing Zangetsu to even graze him so easily; and yet, here he was… Wide eyes focusing entirely on the way the bodysuit ripped open across Grimm’s chest. <b> <em>What</em> </b> purpose does a guy have for such large pecs? And <b> <em>why</em> </b> was he thinking of... squeezing them a bit... or maybe just holding them in both hands… or as much as he could hold at least.</p><p>“You’re distracted again, Kurosaki. Don’t waste my time!” He blocked the next blow with some effort. Fuck. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter, if he didn’t wish to end as Grimm’s scratching post. </p><p>This couldn’t be a ploy to distract him, right? No, Grimm was just as shameless in as out of combat; and this wasn’t the kind of strategy he liked. So why? He sure looked pretty happy with himself. Definitely on purpose... but for what? </p><p>“Tch, don’t tell me you’re giving up this fast, shinigami.” </p><p>“Are we even sparring anymore?”</p><p><em> Huh? </em> Grimmjow wasn’t sure he heard that right at first— the <em> fuck </em>? </p><p>He would’ve believed it was a shitty joke if only Ichigo hadn’t looked so serious about his question. Zangetsu standing on the ground next to him and out of his grip. </p><p>“The fuck is that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>Ichigo’s face flushed once more, his frown deepening and looking somewhere else, like he wasn’t so sure himself. </p><p>“Did Urahara and Yoruichi set you up for this?” </p><p>They did help Grimmjow some— gave him tips on how and when to best do stuff, but at first this was all him. “Nobody makes me do shit.” </p><p>Ichigo’s face never lost the pink, but he looked more determined now, walking closer towards him in a way that had Grimmjow suppressing the need to step backwards. </p><p>“Then what do you want?” Ichigo looked... pissed, for lack of a better word; but somehow the blush only intensified now that their faces were so close to each other. This wasn’t fun anymore. </p><p>What did he mean by that? He was just… What <em> was </em> he doing?</p><p>The frown that had formed in his face turned to surprise when suddenly Ichigo’s face was so much closer. He raised his fist by reflex, but couldn’t help but look down at the pink lips; his once beating heart seemed to try and jump from his rib cage and his face burned hot. What...?</p><p>He wasn’t sure what, but he expected <em> something </em> to happen... and then Ichigo retreated. Just like that. What was happening?? </p><p>“Don’t worry— I’m not going to kiss you just like that, I’m not a creep.” Ichigo worried his lip, taking in Grimmjow’s suddenly disheveled look. The fist still frozen in the air, along with the rest of him. The face shocked and flushed red, maybe...? He couldn’t help but smile a little, trying not to fully laugh in the other’s face. </p><p>“Not so funny now, huh?”</p><p>How could the shinigami look so <em> sure </em> of himself with his cheeks still flushed pink? Why was he still frozen in place? Ichigo tried to <em> kiss </em> him? Why?? </p><p>“You should... think about what you *do* want,” he had his back to him now, but the blush quickly renewed itself on the back of his freckled neck. </p><p>“Because I… I wouldn’t mind kissing you for real, if that’s what you want.” Ichigo left quickly after that, and only then did his body react again— choosing to collapse to the ground in a small crouch. With his knees hugged tight to his chest while he tried to work through whatever that was. His heart was still beating fast and his face was too hot to the touch. </p><p>He should’ve punched him, for getting too close. </p><p>For trying to kiss <em> him </em>. </p><p>An <em> arrancar </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he so disappointed then? </p><p> </p><p>It took him an embarrassingly long time after that to get up and get back to hueco mundo, hunt something big if only to get rid of the weird feeling that the shinigami left in his stomach. Maybe he wasn’t sure <em> what </em> he wanted yet, but he was sure going to fucking get it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Grimmjow didn’t appear for another week after that, Ichigo started to worry maybe he’d fucked up. Maybe he’d gotten everything wrong. Grimm didn’t act that way around anyone else, but it could also just be him being an asshole for no reason. And still, that second possibility just didn’t sit right with him. </p><p>What’s done is done. </p><p>He was just tired of feeling toyed with, of making up stories in his brain that could possibly never even have a chance. But then Grimmjow looked so <em> scared </em>, like he never considered something to come out of it. Like he hadn’t been shamelessly playing with him.</p><p>When Grimmjow did come back, it was more straightforward than Ichigo expected. With how long he took to show his face he expected Grimmjow to be angry, or even to completely avoid his presence. No. </p><p>Instead, he’d been studying peacefully, finals, when out of the corner of his eye he saw him. Inviting himself into his room. </p><p>“Why are you screaming, Kurosaki? I didn’t even attack you.”</p><p>“You scared the shIT OUT OF ME!” </p><p>Grimmjow looked pretty calm, even for himself. Should... he just ask him? If he’d thought about it? </p><p>All the blood rushed to his face before he could come to a decision, Grimm was pulling the zipper in his bodysuit open; right there— sitting calmly in his bed like he was talking about the weather. </p><p>“Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He covered his view with jittery hands and squeezing his eyes shut, but peaked through just enough to catch him starting to pull it down his hips too. “D-DON’T GET NAKED—!”</p><p>“whY NOT?!” </p><p>The <em>nerve</em> of this guy. </p><p>“Because that— we— we’re not—!” Ichigo struggled, only to jump from his desk chair and hold Grimmjow’s hands in place when they threatened to keep going at his stuttering. “Did you even think about what I asked you?”</p><p>“I haven’t stopped thinking about it!” </p><p>Well <em> that </em> was a surprise. Ichigo looked up at his face, still holding Grimmjow’s hands and clothes in place awkwardly. </p><p>“But I don’t know! Okay? I came to find out.” Of course everything had to be complicated with Grimm.</p><p>He swallowed the last of his own nervousness and excitement; he was doing this to help Grimmjow only. (Or at least he tried to convince himself so.) He loosened his grip on the other’s hands, but let them rest there lightly still. He could see Grimm going stiff, but otherwise made no effort to push him away, so he continued.</p><p>He straightened himself to full height, until Ichigo was once more face to face with him. Grimmjow looked a little nervous. If the soft red starting to tint his cheeks was any clue. He wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes. </p><p>The moment he got closer, pretending to go in for a kiss, Grimmjow gasped; looking scared again. </p><p>“Are you scared?” </p><p>“I’m not fucking scared, k-keep goING.” </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Ichigo almost forgot about his own heart trying to beat out of his chest, and the tremble in his legs if only because Grimm looked so much worse. What were they? Pre-teens? He guessed, with both their visible lack of experience, it was probably accurate.</p><p>He moved a hand up, letting it gently follow Grimmjow’s arm until it reached the other’s bare shoulder, then his clavicle, then his neck. Where he felt the skin underneath shudder. Maybe... he wasn’t wrong in his assumptions after all. </p><p>“Does... does this make you nervous?”</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>“Do you hate it? I can stop right now— we’ll forget it happe-“</p><p>“No.” Grimmjow stopped him sharply— only to lose composure pretty fast at his own excitement. Oh fuck, he really wanted to hide his own face now. He swallowed again. Courage.</p><p>He’d been dreaming up worse things than this, he wasn’t going to chicken out at a simple kiss... With Grimmjow, who was half naked and very into whatever he wanted to show him.</p><p>“A-alright.. close your eyes.” Blue was more squeezed that simply closed shut, it was okay.</p><p>Before he lost resolve, he leaned forward the rest of the way. Pressing his lips to Grimmjow’s soft ones, hearing him breathe in a gasp. Now, kissing he wasn’t new to, at least; (definitely not an expert though) but somehow Grimm made it even easier to relax into it. Press a little harder on his shoulder until he gave in and let Ichigo push him fully into the bed. </p><p>It wasn’t much— and yet he felt light headed already- he pulled back. Grimmjow’s claws immediately looking to hold the back of his neck and back, lest he try and leave.</p><p>“Do you know now?” Ichigo managed to ask, only a little out of breath. </p><p>“I want— I want more.” Grimmjow growled a little desperately, pupils blown wide and his claws curling into skin and pulling him in again. </p><p> </p><p>Ichigo decided Grimmjow could have anything he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fast forward like 30 minutes after that first kiss— when Ichigo’s right hand had tangled in soft blue and his left explored excitedly all that Grimmjow had uncovered already. That’s when Isshin bust in— Ichigo had good reflexes, and he was proud of it, but the jump back and off Grimmjow he gave that second was probably something he’d hardly ever be able replicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was surely going to leave his body and his face burned hotter than it had before at being found like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow still laid on the bed, probably more surprised by Ichigo himself than the old man; his eyes wide and locked still where the other had been barely seconds before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to this little scene, however, what came after was much, much worse. After Grimm left, Ichigo had to sit with his family (who’d just arrived from... what was it again?) and wish the earth would swallow him whole while Isshin went off about ‘being safe’ and Karin poked at him with ‘taking the first opportunity you had the house to yourself, huh? you pervert’ and even Yuzu sang little songs about Grimmjow and himself kissing on trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t stop him. Not after Grimmjow came back the next day, seemingly unbothered about being found just the day before and expecting him to keep doing what they started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo was familiar with his classmates’ gossip — how their little love stories tended to have this desperately horny air to them; making out behind the school, times they were almost found in the other’s bedroom by their parents... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get it then— until Grimmjow happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that all he did these days was touch him. Hiding in his room like horny teenagers just to press against each other and try and fuck the other’s mouth with their tongues. Rub themselves on the other’s erection just to hear the other moan and pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worse now that Grimmjow had accepted to wear more normal clothes— it was distracting. While he may not be trying to play with him anymore, he was still shameless in that regard. And it didn’t help that most of the stuff he wore was Ichigo’s; fitting tight around his shoulders and chest and thighs. He was going to have an aneurysm from all the blood rushing North and then South so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, what had threatened to kill him one day, only ended in sloppy hand jobs in the bathroom, and Ichigo once even tried to blow Grimm. He wasn’t very good at it, and he gagged more than he hoped he would; but Grimmjow did squeeze his eyes shut and moaned and whimpered some, so he counted it as a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also found out that Grimm was much less troubled by purely physical stuff— didn’t even hesitate to drop his pants to try and finger himself after Ichigo had explained some more things to him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple kissing, however, as soft and sweet as he could make it, put Grimmjow back in that flustered fight-or-flight state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty adorable in Ichigo’s opinion; but it made him think more about stuff they should’ve talked about before. Feelings stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until now things felt too physical. Even if Ichigo tried sneaking in a few compliments here and there (that always elicited angrily flustered responses form the ex-espada) and they cuddled lots after they started having actual penetrative sex, he was still troubled that maybe Grimmjow just saw them as fuck buddies or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understood that Grimm was pretty new to all this, having forgotten most (if not all) about any previous life he could’ve had. So whatever Ichigo wanted to act on he would have to do it all by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clichéd, but Valentine’s was barely a week away. It was as good an opportunity as any. He tried explaining the meaning of it first. See Grimmjow’s reaction, test things before he rushed to any conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every time he seemed to brush it off, like he didn’t care about any of ‘love stuff’. It was concerning, and yet Ichigo always found himself pulled by him into fucking again rather than talking about it like he’d planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was truly weak to the hollow’s advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why he prepared like he was going into battle for the occasion. Made use of the time Grimmjow was back in Hueco Mundo with Halibel and Nell to put into work his plan to confess to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed a little late, having done all they had already, but he couldn’t leave it like that. He needed Grimmjow to know he was doing this with him for a reason, and not just because he was horny and he was the only available in the vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of chocolates, he made fried fish, the kind he learned his arrancar was especially fond of. Should he get candles too? No, they weren’t having sex today, that’d give the wrong message... right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy f— Ichigo, why are you over-complicating stuff? Just tell him you love him and be done with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, somewhere along the way his sisters had found out about his little plan. But really, how did he expect them not to, when he’d come to Yuzu the day before, all suspicious looking and desperate for her to teach him how to cook Grimmjow’s favorite dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be honest, Ichi-nii, Grimmjow already likes you so much!”, how could Yuzu look so sure about it for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, even Karin looked bored about this whole ordeal; both hogging his bed while he tried to come up with the right way to tell Grimmjow how he felt. Even going as far as writing it down in a little notebook... in case he forgets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pen scratched once more at words he deemed too corny, feeling more frustrated by the second; especially knowing he would be back from Hueco Mundo for Valentine’s like Ichigo had asked in a couple hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me read it, maybe I can help~!” Yuzu had hopped off his bed, ready to peak over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-NO, THANKS!” He threw his whole body over his desk, successfully hiding the incriminating little notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, Ichi-nii! Come oooonnn, I want to read it!” She tried reaching over— Karin was now sitting up and watching amusedly while Ichigo pleaded for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None noticed the figure approaching from the window, not until it was loudly kicked open and the familiar reiatsu signature was already overflowing the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back, Kurosaki. What was that Valentine’s bullshit you wanted to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notebook was thrown into the nearest drawer with a flustered squawk, whatever welcome Ichigo could’ve planned was completely flushed down the drain in that moment; while his sisters rushed to leave his room, mumbling a couple good lucks and good wishes his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why don’t you sit, hm? Yeah, I— I’ll uh—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow only looked at him like he was crazy, and really, he was probably acting as such. He’d sucked this guy’s dick already, why was he this nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— uh... okay.” Ichigo walked with numb legs to sit on the edge of his bed, next to him but not too close. Probably a simple chat would be best with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh— eager are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Grimmjow’s hand on his knee, leaning in towards him aggressively to most likely start nibbling at his neck like he’d grown fond of doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No—! If he let him start this, all he had planned would be ruined! They’d just fuck until both were too tired to think anymore, and as nice as that thought was, that was not what he intended for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! No, wait!” Ichigo pushed at the broader shoulders, possibly a good bit harder than he intended to because Grimmjow was easily pinned under him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just— hear me out okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His short brows were knit tight in confusion, Ichigo better talk fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort was not what he expected (or wanted) to hear, “Of course you do,” like it was an understatement, Grimm seemed to quickly brush it off to try and pull Ichigo to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-!” His hand was quick to cover the approaching fangs, angry blue now staring at him like he’d grown a second head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that, well yes like that, but not only… I mean— that I like you. For you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Grimmjow’s expression slowly soften, but confusion still showed in his eyes. He slowly removed his hand, satisfied when he didn’t try anything again, and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that, I like being around you, and talking with you. I… I like your determination, and how passionate you are—” notebook be damned, suddenly the words were easily spilling from his lips. “I like your hair, and how stupidly soft it is. I like the blue of your eyes, and the teal around them. I like your hollow mask, even when it pinches me when we kiss. I love the way you frown when you don’t immediately understand something, and the way you contradict everything I say just because you can. I like the way you look at yourself in the mirror when you wear those shorts you found in my closet, yeah, I’ve noticed. I like your violence, and your anger, and how it contrasts with all the quiet thinking you do. I like your honor and your strength, and your wild nature. How you don’t stand for anyone’s bullshit, much less mine. I l-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, did, he fuck it up? At some point he’d looked down, away from Grimmjow’s face; he was afraid to look at it again now, but when he did… He’d never seen him blush such a beautiful pink. His hands were still in the arrancar’s shoulders, Grimm had turned his face slightly and tried to hide it behind one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why are you saying all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want you to know how much you really mean to me… that I’m not just doing this stuff we’ve been doing because it feels good. I mean… it does… it’s amazing, better than I imagined… but I… I really want to know if you feel the same way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, Grimmjow looked even more flustered now, and like he could possibly flee at any moment. Instead, he took a small breath, preparing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I really want to punch you some times…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just…,” Ichigo stopped himself from asking anything, letting Grimmjow come up with the words he was looking for. “You make me feel weird, and like I’m going to throw up. I don’t like it, and I wish I could just punch you. Make it go away. But… the thought of it, angers me more. I want… I want you to keep touching me; even when I’m back in Hueco Mundo, I can’t stop thinking about your stupid face. I— I’m not supposed to have a heart… and somehow, every time you- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> me I can feel it in my throat. I’m not supposed to be feeling any of this shit, I’m supposed to hunt you down and eat you whole. It’s like… Am— am I broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air left his lungs, and his eyes burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not. No.” He shook his head; maybe for emphasis, or to shake the tears that threatened to drop, and smiled in relief. In his brief understanding of humanity, Grimmjow admitted to feeling the same way. It was more than he could wish for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does… this change anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for the better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Ichigo Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Strong emotions aside, and a heavy round of kissing, and biting and rubbing after, Ichigo did get to give Grimmjow the fish. Delighted to see his pupils grow wide like a cat’s while trying very poorly to hide his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also found that his sisters had dragged the old man out of the house with them and left behind a rather cheeky note, wishing for him to ‘have fun’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped they’d left pretty soon after Grimmjow arrived, or else he’d be hearing taunts about his confession for a long, embarrassing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…,” Grimmjow interrupted his over-thinking, having finally emptied the plate off all the crunchy fish. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you imagine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it was ‘better than you imagined’. I see the way you look at me… There’s more shit you want to do still.” With each word, Grimmjow seemed to get even closer. Did he— did he really say it like that? And even if, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he pick up on it so well in the middle of his flushed crisis? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ichigo did what seemed smarter to do. He walked backwards slowly, until he hit the edge of the kitchen counter and had nowhere else to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh— ,” he could already feel his cheeks burning, he couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grimmjow what he thought about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can always suck it outta you,” he saw him lick his lips, and come close enough for his thicker thigh to press firmly against his already half chub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B—but! Not here, let’s get back to my room.” Ichigo would die before being found like that by his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole way there felt like a torture. Grimmjow walking behind him, staring straight at the back of his skull like he was prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kinda wished he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> hunt and eat him instead. It felt like it at least, for the moment the door closed he was pushed into the bed and Grimmjow straddled his hips, cutting short any possible attempt for escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think about, when you look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little asshole was smirking, sitting right on top of his crotch and moving far more than necessary. And yet, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice a slight hint of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he going to say that stuff, out loud? Was he really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take this off if that’ll help,” a useless question, his hands already zipping the front open and pulling it down to his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you… touching your boobs, because, really, what else can they be? With how big and soft they are.” Confidence. The slight falter in Grimm’s smirk only made him want to say more, make him regret ever trying to make fun of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want… to push you back on the bed, and knead them until you’re whimpering. Pull a nipple into my mouth and suck on it and bite on it, right until you start to wonder if it’s pleasure or pain you’re feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, finding that Grimmjow’s grip had given just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tie your wrists behind your back, you can’t touch yourself until I let you. I kiss you all over,” he leaned in just a bit more, until the arrancar in his lap loses his balance and falls back. “I start with your neck, and your chest and your belly; and I graze that hole of yours, softly, you can feel something, but it’s barely enough. When I get to your thighs you’re already losing it. I’d bite them and suck on the softer inner thighs until they’re all marked up; it’s so close to your dick, but I don’t touch it at all. You don’t get to cum until I decide you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, he’s already pinning Grimmjow down, goes in for a kiss and in the last minute; when blue eyes have started to flutter shut, he backs down, to bite at his neck. Eliciting an angry little growl from him. He huffs a chuckle against his neck and continues talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I decide your thighs are marked enough, I take the lube, and finger you slowly. It’s still too little. You’re getting desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes himself back up, just enough to bring a hand between them and take hold of one of the aforementioned boobs. Relishing on the softness, and pinching the nipple between his index and middle fingers until Grimmjow squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I do fuck you it’s a slow hard pace, picking up right until you start to bite your lip, and your eyes start to cross. It’s the face you always do when you cum on the bottom. Right then I slow down again. You don’t get to cum yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why?” Grimmjow can’t help but ask out loud, and it brings to Ichigo’s attention just how affected he is by this. It takes all in him not to cum at the sight. He’s flushed past his cheeks, onto his ears and neck and shoulders, and the sneaky little brat has a hand down his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets really close again, and fixes his position a little so his legs are spread wider around his waist. “Because I want to hear you beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears him curse under his breath, his free hand searching already for the bottle of lube Ichigo keeps hidden between the mattress and the bed, like he won’t notice. He reaches for it first, able to see it clearly unlike Grimmjow. He hears him swallow, like he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ichigo is going to punish him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he decides to be lenient and give it to him, “finger yourself while I talk, but you can’t cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of … something, is what he gets from watching Grimmjow be so obedient for once. Even careful to not touch his straining dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine how you’d feel after,” he finally continues, massaging the other’s thighs while he works on himself. “When I’ve finally fucked you to completion and I just didn’t stop. You’re over sensitive now, from being edged so many times, but I fuck you still; I fuck you until you cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassed whine interrupts him. Grimmjow is covering his face with one hand; he looks like he’s going to combust, but doesn’t stop pumping three fingers inside of him. And without Ichigo’s voice, the squelch of the lube is even more obscene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Grimm? Just like this? I haven’t actually done much to you yet.” He’s actually surprised, to be honest, but he doesn’t show it for fear of breaking the spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T- touch me,” Grimmjow stares at him from between his fingers, it’s adorable and he fights the urge to just kiss him. But he wants to see how far he’ll go, if he’s really willing to do this stuff Ichigo narrates from his imagination. He raises an expecting brow, waiting to see if he catches the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...p - please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck. Oh god. It sounds prettier than he imagined. He bites his lower lip hard, stop himself from whining too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good boy.” If possible, Grimmjow burns hotter at the praise; and Ichigo is delighted to find this little turn on of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he adds, he’s afraid he’s pushing it, but when Grimm shudders he keeps going. “Flushing so nice for me, making such lewd little noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his bodysuit and pulls it the rest of the way off, loving the view of Grimmjow’s four fingers all lubed up and trying to fuck himself deeper each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arrancar whines at the request, he’s never felt ashamed of Ichigo looking at him; but this makes him squirm. This feels filthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removes his hand, just now realizing it was getting tired, and tries his best not to try and hide from Ichigo’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect. Did you know that? How fucking perfect you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, he can’t take this; his arms fly up, to hold his head and hide the embarrassing faces he knows he’s making. But warm hands take his wrists in a tight hold, and bring them up and away from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your face,” he adjusts his hold to one hand only and uses the now free hand to line up with his entrance. He thrusts right in, pushing the air out of Grimmjow’s lungs, “I want to see if I can make you cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow knows he doesn’t cry, he’s never cried; at least that he remembers of. So why does he feel scared? Like prey. And why does it feel exciting when it shouldn’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo reaches a nice pace pretty soon, finding Grimm’s prostate and making sure to rub against it every time. He can tell he’s close even when he tries to suppress the need to bite his lip, so he stops altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow whines a needy growl, and Ichigo almost whines with him too. So instead, he distracts himself by flipping him on his side, and pulling a strong leg up and over his shoulder. He thrusts back inside, impossibly slow, fighting the urge to fuck him to completion already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm’s hands are clenched tight around the sheets, he knows he can’t touch himself, Ichigo hasn’t allowed it. But still, he wants to whine, and growl and show his discontent when too hot lips stop him short. He picks up his pace again, and he tries, he tries really hard not to show any signs of his orgasm building up again and somehow Ichigo still knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stops</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Grimmjow can’t help but </span>
  <em>
    <span>sob</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of fuCKING COURSE I WANT TO—” He’s desperate now, he didn’t expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he cornered Ichigo down in the kitchen; and the asshole only moans at his outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s manhandled again, back on top of him and Ichigo just lays back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then fuck yourself until you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucker—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s loud about his distress, but still rushes to do as asked. It’s hard to believe how much he lets Ichigo affect him, play with him and still do his bidding. And even harder how much he finds himself enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works himself up and down his hands taking hold of Ichigo’s shoulders tightly, and the bastard only seems to enjoy it more. The thick flesh fills him up again, but faster, harder, he’s desperately chasing his own orgasm without any shame; and is happy to hear Ichigo struggling to keep his composure too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel Grimmjow squeezing on him almost painfully, and his hands are quick to find his hips and squeeze back; trying with blunt nails to claw at the softness there like he is clawing at his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly strong clench has him seeing white, but also tells him Grimmjow is close again. A claw leaves his shoulder to cover his mouth and his suspicions are confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls weakly on his arm, “let me— let me hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Even fuck drunk like this he finds strength to make him squirm; he obliges, letting it fall back ,only to find himself played again. Ichigo’s hold on his hips has tightened and he fucks into him again as hard (if not more) as he was fucking himself. He falls forward, hiding his face on the other’s neck and moans. Moans until the force of the thrusts pushes screams from him and finally. God, finally. He cums all over Ichigo. Feels warmth fill him and a grunty moan reach his ears not a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t sure how long it takes before he notices both their legs are shivering, and Ichigo is panting heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you.” It’s hushed and between hard breaths that hurt his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest shakes him with a low chuckle, “no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow growls and kisses him again, because it’s easier than to admit Ichigo’s right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if... if anyone finds typos... I'd be sO very happy if you threw em at me ;v;</p><p>hope you enjoyed uwu ~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>